Love on Demand
by Phinabellaguy123
Summary: Isabella and Gretchen go to watch movies at Phineas and Ferb's house! Will they get together over the romantic movies they will watch. Read to find out! (Phineas/Isabella) (Ferb/Gretchen) (focused around Phineas and Isabella)
1. Movie Night

Love on Demand ch. 1

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! I am here with Love on Demand! You guys said I shouldn't write the Phinerb story. My thought to that is... thank god! I really didn't want to write it. Anyway... PLEASE ENJOY LOVE ON DEMAND!

Phineas invited Isabella and Gretchen to their movie night. Phineas knew Gretchen had a thing for Ferb. So he only invited them two. Phineas and Ferb saved up there money so they could buy some movies on demand on their TV. Phineas and Ferb were preparing the living room.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Phineas said excitedly. Ferb nodded and the doorbell rang. Phineas smiled and answered it.

"Hey Phineas... whatcha doin?" Isabella said sweetly.

"Hey Isabella. Hey Gretchen. Were just preparing the living room. Come in!" Phineas said happily. He gestured inside. Isabella walked in and Gretchen stopped to talk to Phineas.

"Thanks for inviting me Phineas! It will be awesome to hang out with Ferb!" She said happily. Phineas smiled.

"No prob! I know you have that little crush on him," Phineas whispered. Phineas laughed and playfully pushed Gretchen. She laughed and walked into the living room. Phineas went to get snacks for his guests. He didn't know his friends were scheming while he was gone.

"So... Isabella. Are you going to get together with Phineas tonight?" Gretchen asked.

"I hope so..."

Ferb cut in, "You know, Phineas loves the movie Titanic. He has loved it ever since we built that cruise ship. It just so happens, that the revised version is playing on demand right now," Fern said. Isabella smiled.

"Thats like the most romantic movie ever!" Isabella said happily.

"Also 'The Odd Life of Timothy Green' is playing. He has been wanting to see that too," Ferb said again.

"Holly said that movie was amazing!" Gretchen said.

"This is going to be an amazing night!" Isabella said sweetly. Phineas walked in with potato chips, popcorn, and some soda. He set them all down on the coffee table.

"Who's ready for some movies!" He said excitedly. Everyone ran in front if the TV. Ferb sat on the couch. Gretchen was next to Ferb, and Phineas and Isabella sat in front of the couch. It was colder than usual because it was the middle of fall. So Phineas grabbed two gave one to Ferb and Gretchen. He also got one for Isabella and himself. He put the blanket over Isabella and himself. Isabella blushed a bit.

"Alright what movie first?" Phineas asked while going through channels.

"Hey! Titanic! Who wants to watch this one?" Phineas asked. Everyone raised their hand. Phineas smiled and got the movie to play.

"Let's get this movie started!"

Authors note: Alrighty! I like the way this story is heading! Sorry it was so short. I didn't have much time to write this. Tell me how you liked it! The next chapter will be about them watching Titanic. Please review! And...  
GOOD DAY TO YOU! 


	2. Titanic

Love on Demand ch 2

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note:HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! WHOOPA GANGNAM STYLE! Sorry... I'm addicted to that song XD! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Well its Halloween when I'm writing this. I don't think it will be Halloween when I upload this. OH WELL! Well this chapter is going to be called Titanic. Hope y'all ENJOY!

Movie 1 of 3: Titanic

Phineas entered the pass code so they can watch Titanic. Isabella watched Phineas dreamingly. She looked up at Ferb and Gretchen. They both smiled at her. Then Ferb nodded toward Phineas. Isabella shrugged. Ferb just rolled his eyes playfully.

"Finally it's starting!" Phineas said.

"Alright! I can't wait!" Isabella said happily. Ferb nodded in agreement. Gretchen giggled. Phineas pulled the blanket over himself and Isabella. Their eyes were glued to the screen.

"Here is my favorite part!" Isabella whispered excitedly. Phineas looked at Isabella happily.

"This is one of mine too," Phineas said.

ON THE MOVIE:

The main character, Jake, was at the front of the boat. He had his arms spread wide open. He had just fallen in love, 'I'm king of the world!' Jake shouted from the top of his lungs.

BACK TO REAL LIFE:

"Awww... thats so beautiful," Isabella said quietly. Phineas leaned back on the couch. He put his hands under the covers to warm them up. When he put his hands down he felt something warm under them. He looked at Isabella. Her face was bright red. He realized that his hand was on top of Isabella's hand. He blushed and took his hand away. Isabella was so happy on the inside, but she stayed calm on the outside.

"This is such a great movie...," Gretchen said happily. Everyone nodded in agreement. Ferb and Gretchen didn't seem to notice the awkwardness. They forgot about it. Every now and then they would glance at each other.

"I'm going to use the restroom," Phineas said as he got up.

"You want us to pause it for you?" Ferb asked. Phineas shook his head.

"Nah. I've already seen this about a million times. I know what happens," Phineas said turning and walking away. Isabella nodded and felt like someone was watching her. She turned around slowly, and she jumped back when Ferb and Gretchen were staring at her from a very close distance.

"What?" Isabella said questionably. They just giggled at her. She blushed a bit.

"Come on! Grab his hand, or something!" Gretchen yelled out. Ferb nodded.

"Like this!" Ferb said and grabbed Gretchen's hand. Gretchen blushed majorly, "Or, something like this!" Ferb shouted again. He leaned over and kissed Gretchen on the Cheek. Isabella just stared as Gretchen fainted. Ferb didn't see that coming. Isabella giggled at Ferb.

"Someones, oblivious!" Isabella yelled out. Ferb raised an eyebrow. Isabella laughed and Phineas came back. He sat down next to Isabella.

"Hmm... I guess Gretchen got tired," Phineas said.

"Actually, Ferb decided to kiss her," Isabella said while smiling.

"Woah! She fainted? Bro, you my friend, have a way with the ladies!" Phineas said. Ferb shrugged. They all laughed and returned their attention to the movie. They watched that movie for another hour.

"Here comes one of the most dramatic parts!" Phineas whispered to Isabella quietly.

ON THE MOVIE:

Jake and his love were running down the ship. The ship had recently hit an iceberg.

"Come on! We need to get to the other end of the ship!" Jake said while passing people. He looked into the dining hall and saw the captain.

"Captain! We need to get out of here!" He shouted. The captain looked at Jake.

"No... the captain always goes down with his ship," The captain said calmly. Jake ran on holding on to the girls hand.

BACK TO REAL LIFE:

"I love this movie so much!" Phineas excitingly. Isabella smiled. The movie was almost finished. The ship was sinking and Isabella was tearing up. Phineas saw this and put his arm around her.

"Don't cry. Its alright," Phineas whispered in her ear. Isabella blushed and wiped her eyes. She couldn't believe that Phineas did something like that. She made the most of it. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Phineas's eyes were wide. He glanced down at Isabella. He smiled and sighed happily. Phineas looked up at Ferb and Gretchen. Gretchen was finally awake. She was leaning on Ferb. Ferb had his arm around her. Phineas laughed. Ferb rolled his eyes playfully. The credits started rolling 5 minutes later.

"Alright whats next?" Phineas said reaching for the remote.

Authors note: Alright! Moves are being made, folks! Cool, so I loved writing this one! Please review 


	3. Odd Life of Timothy Green

Love on Demand ch. 3

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note:HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! Tell me if this would make a good phinabella story. Now the idea I'm about to tell you... is a true story. **I have had a best friend for many years. Her name was Isabella. And I, Phineas, has had a crush on her for a long time. I was about to ask her out. Then right before I could... she admitted her feelings toward me. And I asked her out. She said yes. Now were trying to be a good couple. But its hard trying to get out of the friend zone**. How does it sound? Now this is a true story about me and my current girlfriend. Should I make a story from this? Please tell me! Anyway... back to Love on Demand ch. 3! This time... they are watching *The Odd Life of Timothy Green*! ENJOY!

**MOVIE 2 OF 3: Odd Life of Timothy Green**

"Let's see here..," Phineas said quietly. He was scrolling through the movies. Isabella looked up at the now totally awake Gretchen. She was leaning on Ferb romantically. Ferb just looked plain nervous. Isabella giggled at Ferb and Gretchen.

"Cool! The Odd Life of Timothy Green is playing! Who wants to watch it?" Phineas asked happily. Everyone nodded and Phineas entered the pass code to watch the movie. The movie was finally playing.

"Have you seen this movie, Phin?" Isabella asked. Phineas shook his head.

"Nah... I wanted to, but we were building nano-bots that day," Phineas said.

"Oh yeah!" Isabella said. They were watching the part of the movie where the doctors said that the husband and wife couldn't have a baby. Now, the family was writing down the personality there child WOULD have. They went outside and planted the notes they just wrote down.

"I don't see how planting a box of notes in a garden gets you a kid?" Gretchen said quietly.

"Well, if you believe in something hard enough, it will come true," Ferb said. Gretchen smiled and leaned closer to Ferb. Ferb smiled and put his arm around Gretchen. Phineas looked up at the couple. He giggled and turned his attention to the movie.

***IN THE MOVIE***

The future father was walking around the house in the dark. He heard footsteps in the other room. He walked into the dining room. His wife searched upstairs. She heard footsteps in the attic. She walked up and screamed a bit at the sight before her. It was a small boy. He was covered in mud.

"Hi," the boy said.

"Huh... hi," the mom said as the father ran to his wife.

"Honey, whats wrong!" He yelled out. Then he looked at the boy.

"Oh... hello," He said to the boy.

"Hi, I'm Timothy!" The boy said happily.

***BACK TO REAL LIFE***

"Aww... he's adorable!" Isabella said. Phineas chuckled. Isabella realized that she was still laying her head on Phineas's shoulder. His arm was still around her. 'Wouldn't he have pulled away by now?' Isabella thought. She blushed at the thought of Phineas not pulling away.

"I still don't get it...," Gretchen said. Everyone laughed at her confusion. She just rolled her eyes playfully. Phineas then noticed Isabella's head is still on his shoulder. He blushed a bit and moved a bit closer Isabella. Isabella blushed a darker shade of red. She was thinking of a move to do on Phineas. She was about to put her hand on his. All of a sudden HIS hand went on top of hers.

"You like the movie, Isabella?" He whispered in Isabella's ear. She nodded.

"Ye-yeah! It's great Phineas...," she said dreamingly. Phineas smiled and continued to watch the movie. Isabella was to in shock about the sudden move he made to watch the movie.

An hour passed by and the movie was getting sadder. Isabella is tearing up because of the scene.

***IN THE MOVIE***

Timothy was next to a tree talking to his best friend. His parents was watching him from a distance. Timothy whispered something in the girls ear. She started to cry. They hugged and she ran off. The parents were really confused. Timothy was walking back to them.

"It looks like you just broke up with your girlfriend. What happened?" The father said to his son.

"You wouldn't understand...," Timothy said sadly then he walked inside. The parents followed him in.

"Whats wrong. Please tell us! We want to help," the mom said. It took a bit of convincing but he told them.

"Its becoming winter. The leaves on the trees are falling. Also, trees die in the winter. I'm like the trees, so when the leaves on my legs go -" he was interrupted by his mother.

"You go...,"She said shockingly. Timothy nodded.

"We can't lose you! We were just starting to become a great family!" The dad shouted. The mom started to cry.

"Its okay guys... you are a great family," Timothy said. His eyes widened and he sighed. He reached into his sock and pulled out a leaf. The last one has fallen.

"No! We can't lose you!" They shouted. Timothy ran to them and gave them a hug. All of a sudden the electric went out. It was pitch dark for 5 seconds. When the light came on... Timothy was gone. The parents cried where they were, thinking of the son they have lost.

***BACK TO REAL LIFE***

Isabella was totally crying now.

"W-Why d-did he h-have to d-die!" She cried out in between sobs. Phineas brought her in for a hug. They sat there with Isabella's head on Phin's shoulder. When then crying faded away, Isabella pulled away from the hug a bit. Their arms were still locked around each others waist. She lifted her head and looked at Phineas dreamingly. Phineas smiled and noticed how beautiful she looked. Phineas now stared at her dreamingly also. They both leaned towards one another slowly. They both shut their eyes. Their lips finally met. Isabella put her arms around Phineas's neck. Phineas put his arms around Isabella's hips, which deepened the kiss.

"How cute...," they heard from behind them. They spread apart fast and looked up at Ferb and Gretchen laughing. Phineas and Isabella both blushed majorly. The movie credits started rolling.

"That was fun!" Phineas said while reaching for the remote.

"It sure was...," Isabella said while still being in shock by the kiss. Phineas blushed. They all laughed at the couple.

"Okay... settle down guys. Which movie is next?" Phineas said while grabbing Isabella's hand making her swoon.

Authors note: Awwwww. That is so cute. How did you like it? Sorry for not updating sooner. This story was supposed to go up last week. PLEASE REVIEW! AND...  
GOOD DAY TO YOU!


	4. Wreck It Ralph

Love on Demand ch.4

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! Here is the last chapter! :'( Oh well... this story will be missed. Anyway... check out a new story I uploaded! Its just a short one-shot song-fic called When can I see you again. Also, I'm currently working on a new story called *Reliving World War 3 *. The first chapter is already up. Anyway... ENJOY!

**MOVIE 3 OF 3: Wreck It Ralph**

"Which one..." Phineas said while looking through the channels. He was holding hands with the girl he loved. Isabella was still mesmerized by the kiss during the last movie.

"Cool! Wreck it Ralph is on! W

ho wants to see it?" He said happily.

"We do!" The gang shouted. Phineas nodded and played the movie. The movie started out great! Everyone was laughing and having fun. Every now and then Phineas would share a quick kiss. About 1/3 into the movie Phineas and Isabella heard a muffled moan behind them. They turned back and saw Ferb and Gretchen making out.

"Woah..." Phineas said quietly as he turned around quickly. Him and Isabella giggled. Phineas smiled at Isabella and he leaned in for a kiss. Isabella did the same. When their lips met, it was like they were locked together. They couldn't put their attention to the screen. They stopped kissing for air. They blushed at each other. They began to watch the movie again.

***IN THE MOVIE***

Wreck it Ralph was looking for a place to win a medal. He was going to show those stupid people that live in the hotel that a bad guy can be good. He was going to rub that medal in their faces. He left his game, Fix it Felix Jr., so he can get one. He stumbled across a game called Hero's Duty.

"Hmm... Hero's Duty?" He said. A player from Hero's Duty walked out of his game. He was throwing a tantrum.

"Why do we even do this! All we do is fight and respawn over and over again! And for what? A stupid good for nothing medal?!" He shouted. Ralph walked over to him.

"Did you say, medal?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah... all you get is a medal for risking your life..." he said sadly. That was good enough for Ralph. He ran inside Hero's Duty to recieve a medal.

***BACK TO REAL LIFE***

"Haha!" Isabella laughed. She was really enjoying the movie. Phineas was trying to keep his attention to the. He kept getting distracted by Isabella's beauty. He kept rubbing his hand down her back slowly. He couldn't stop staring at her. She noticed this.

"You like what you see?" She asked suddenly while laughing. He got knocked out of his trance.

"Huh... what?" He said stuttering a bit. She laughed at him. Phineas kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. She looked at him with a confused look. Now, Phineas was confused.

"What?" Phineas asked. Isabella smiled.

"Is that all ya got?" She said teasingly. She jumped forward and pushed their lips together. Phineas was in the ground still in shock of what happened. He eased into the kiss. The movie didn't matter anymore. They were together and happy. They heard a cough behind them. They turned around and saw that Ferb and Gretchen were staring at them. They immediately got up.

"How long have you guys been staring at us?" Phineas asked. Ferb looked at Gretchen and back to Phineas.

"Since the power went out," Ferb said happily. Phineas was wide eyed. He looked up and the Phineas lights were out. Phineas and Isabella both blushed. Ferb and Gretchen laughed at the lovebirds.

"We will leave you two alone," Gretchen said. She got up and basically dragged Ferb upstairs.

"What do you think they're doing upstairs?" Isabella asked.

"Same thing were going to do," Phineas said while leaning in. Isabella leaned in too. They were kissing in the dark. It may not sound like a good place to kiss. But, to them, it was the best place.

***THE END*** Authors note:YAY! That was fun! So now I'm working on two stories! The first one, as I already said, is *Reliving World War 3*. The other is called *Friend Zone*. Also, check out my new one-shot *When Can I See You Again*! Anyway...  
GOOD DAY TO YOU!  



End file.
